


Якорь нужен тому, кто еще на плаву

by Olya



Series: Так далеко от того, кем я был [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: Билли пытается вернуться к нормальной жизни после плена.





	Якорь нужен тому, кто еще на плаву

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки Cpl.Merqury Билли-пост!плен ему все еще хреново и физически, и морально, после разговора с Флинтом он идет и напивается рому, а им завтра отплывать  
> Флинт видит его в таком никаком состоянии, он недоволен, резко выговаривает Билли, тот еще крепится, но уже чуть не плачет  
> Флинт посылает его к шлюхам, по ответам Билли понимает, что тот не по девочкам, и никогда не был  
> Билли испугался, что проговорился, но Флинт это и так подозревал (гей-радар)  
> и решает немного утешить Билли, просто сказать ему, что все не так страшно, так тоже бывает, кладет руку ему на шею, Билли замирает, облизывает губы, Флинт как бы невольно их оглаживает пальцем  
> и дальше всплеск желания у обоих, и делать надо все быстро и очень тихо, потому что они в каком-то не очень укромном месте  
> Билли утешен и наконец может заснуть  
> Флинт немного озадачен, что соблазнил своего боцмана, но скорее доволен, давно с парнями ничего не было

Пахло гниющей рыбой. Этот запах после возвращения в Нассау Билли чувствовал повсюду. Он не мог понять, от чего так несет — от какой-нибудь кучи мусора, от чужой одежды на нем или от него самого. Казалось, эта вонь просочилась даже сквозь кожу.

После его возвращения проблем только прибавилось. Он решал их одну за другой, но чувствовал себя старым рассохшимся кораблем, у которого совсем не осталось смолы между стыков на палубе. Тупая ноющая боль по всему телу, не слишком сильная, но раздражающе постоянная, мучила его несколько дней. Там, где его поджарило солнце, кожа зудела, под сухой коркой нарастала новая нежная кожица. Билли помогал ей, отдирая сухие, как пергамент, куски с лица, шеи, ног. То, что было заковано в кожаный жилет, превратилось в сплошной синяк.

Он старался вести себя, как обычно, получалось так себе. Команде, впрочем, было довольно его возвращения, а два человека, которые могли что-то заметить, и Билли не сомневался, что заметили, молчали.

Он то и дело ловил пытливые взгляды Сильвера, но тот, видимо, решив, что чужие личные проблемы не его ума дела, благоразумно не лез Билли в душу.

С Флинтом было сложнее. Он совсем не обращал внимания на Билли. Это сбивало с толку. Еще в плену у этого ублюдка Хьюма он для себя все решил. Билли больше не хотелось знать, разжал Флинт руку или та соскользнула. Правда страшила его, какой бы она в итоге не оказалась. Да и сейчас это было ни к чему. К нему постепенно приходило понимание замысла Флинта, и ради такой цели он, пожалуй, мог оставить в покое прошлое. Даже смерть мистера Гейтса.

Так понемногу он вливался в привычный для себя ритм пиратской жизни.

Главной его заботой стал Дюфрейн. Билли не сомневался, что вести игру против него будет не трудно. К тому же вся эта деятельность отвлекала его от мучительных воспоминаний о бредовых приходах, посещавших его на пляже.

Что делать с ними, он не знал. Немного помогал ром. С ним было легче уснуть, но избавиться от вязких, путаных ночных кошмаров не получалось.

Один снился ему каждую ночь. В нем Билли бежал по пляжу к спасительной воде. Двигаться было тяжело, ноги вязли в песке, порой уходя по самое колено. Каждый шаг, казалось, он делал целую вечность. Он не мог обернуться, но чувствовал, что Хьюм стоит позади. Его присутствие было сродни предчувствию приближающегося шторма. И сколько бы Билли не бежал, Хьюм оставался у него за спиной, а до воды было слишком далеко.

Он просыпался только, когда начинал задыхаться. Рывком вскакивая, он со страхом ощупывал грудь, боясь почувствовать там толстую, жесткую от соли кожу.

И только один раз ему приснился Флинт. И это было еще хуже, чем видеть Хьюма, хуже тех семи дней, проведенных на пляже.

Флинт жестко брал его, как Билли себе и представлял. Удерживая так крепко, что он не мог пошевелиться. Он не отрывал взгляда от Флинта, его глаз, горящих безумным огнем. Флинт не издавал ни звука. Билли на мгновение закрыл глаза, открыв их, когда начал задыхаться. На его шее была удавка. Капитан медленно, умело затягивал ее, оставляя доступ лишь толике воздуха.

Билли, не сдержавшись, застонал, остановиться он уже не мог, пах жгло огнем, и он толкался вперед, навстречу движениям Флинта. В какой-то миг лицо Флинта пошло рябью, с ужасом Билли понял, что на него смотрит мертвец. Лицо его было страшное, залитое кровью. Он оскалился. А потом начал меняться на глазах. Сначала почернела кровь, потом кости на лице стремительно оголились. Не осталось ничего, кроме выбеленного черепа.

Билли в панике попытался отползти назад, но Флинт крепко схватил его. Костлявые пальцы раздирали Билли плечи, он чувствовал, что это уже не пальцы — одни кости, с каждым движением глубже уходившие в плоть.

Флинт двигался глубоко внутри Билли, и тот кончил, не отрывая взгляда от черных пустых глазниц.

Проснулся он с белесым пятном на штанах и стойким ощущением надвигающейся беды.

Все утро Билли ходил сам не свой. Он боялся увидеть мертвые глаза Флинта и целый день избегал его, как мог.

У своего лежака Билли нашел початую бутылку рома. Он сделал первый глоток в тот самый момент, когда солнце поднялось в зенит. Это должно было прогнать неприятное чувство.

Вечером, изрядно набравшись, Билли все-таки пришел в палатку Флинта. Пытаясь пробраться внутрь, он едва не содрал тяжелый полог, закрывающий вход. Капитан сидел за столом. Услышав шум, он обернулся:

— В чем дело? — резко спросил он. Никто из команды не мог себе позволить так нагло вламываться к нему.

Пошатываясь, Билли подошел к Флинту. Тот увидел наконец, в каком состоянии находится его боцман, и ругнулся сквозь зубы. Завтра они должны были отплыть в Чарльзтаун с Абигейл Эш на борту.

— Господи, когда ты успел так нализаться?

— Капитан, — умоляюще сказал Билли.

Он протянул руки к Флинту раскрытыми ладонями вверх. Флинт не двинулся с места, тогда Билли сам схватил его за руку. Он ощупывал руку, сжимал ее в ладони, трогал кольца, тер кожу. Билли боялся, что почувствует холод, что плоть под его пальцами сморщится и сойдет, как гнилая кожура, оголяя мертвые кости.

Флинт смотрел настороженно, но руку не вырывал, не пытался ударить. Он спокойно сидел, внимательно наблюдая и не догадываясь, что в любую секунду может превратиться в мертвеца.

Билли тяжело дышал в ладонь Флинта, держа руку практически у носа. Для этого ему пришлось сильно наклониться. Со стороны это выглядело бы забавно, но никто в палатке даже не думал улыбаться.

— Мне было надо, капитан. Я хотел удостовериться, — пьяно бормотал Билли, продолжая растирать сбитые костяшки, от чего наросшая корка треснула и ссадины закровили. Рука была горячей и шершавой, на ладони Билли чувствовал жесткие мозоли. Это была рука живого человека.

— Билли?

Увидев за плечом Флинта бутылку рома, Билли выпустил руку и, не разгибаясь, потянулся к бутылке прямо через капитана.

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Билли попытался встать ровно, но зашатался, как на корабле при качке. Взмахнув рукой, так, что выплеснулось немного рома, Билли неловко переступил назад и больно шлепнулся на задницу. Прямо между ног Флинта.

Схватившись одной рукой за его колено, Билли пытался подняться, но только завалился на бок.

Смотреть на капитана снизу вверх было непривычно. Тусклый свет нескольких свечей не доходил до углов и отбрасывал по палатке огромные кривые тени. Флинт казался хищной птицей. На мгновение Билли показалось, что он смотрит в пустые глазницы. Он вздрогнул и сморгнул наваждение.

Билли сделал щедрый глоток рома и, видимо, последний — оставалось на донышке. Флинт забрал у него бутылку и не глядя поставил на песок рядом с собой:

— Тебе хватит, — Билли глянул на капитана, но из-за пьяного дурмана в голове никак не мог разобрать выражение его лица.

Ничего не ответив, Билли свободной рукой только обнял Флинта за бедро, опустив на него голову. Вставать уже не хотелось.

— Билли, Билли, лучше бы ты пошел к шлюхам, — Флинт опустил руку ему на затылок, гладя короткие, жесткие от соли волосы.

— Я не могу, капитан, больше не могу, — Билли едва сдерживал рыдания. Он сильнее уцепился за Флинта, подставляясь под его руку.

— Он сказал, Тобиас. Меня зовут Тобиас, вспомни, когда ляжешь под него, — невнятно бормотал он, прижавшись щекой к грубой ткани потертых штанов.

После этих слов Флинт замер. Он нутром чувствовал, что это был не просто несвязный бред пьяного человека. До этого ему даже не приходила в голову мысль о том, что в плену у Хьюма с его боцманом могло случиться что-то хуже старой испанской пытки.

Билли не хотел ничего говорить, краешком сознания он понимал, что лучшим вариантом было бы заткнуться, но это будто бы не он сидел на песке, прижимаясь к Флинту и выворачиваясь наизнанку.

Бесконечные дни на пляже, ужасные ночи, после которых плавились мозги, и Билли медленно сходил с ума, лежали на его плечах тяжким грузом. Его накрывала волна, целое цунами, единственное, что он мог делать — говорить. Неудобные слова застревали в глотке. Он выплевывал их, как рыбьи кости. Не по порядку, короткими фразами, мелкими деталями, врезавшимися в память. Так он рассказывал Флинту правду. Ничего общего со сказкой, в которую верила команда.

Это скорее походило на исповедь, последний раз Билли был на настоящей в другой жизни. Флинт ему был за священника, разве что грехи не отпустит.

Но не этого он хотел, достаточно было того, что Флинт слушал внимательно, не убирая с головы руку. Легче особо не становилось, но было что-то правильное в том, чтобы рассказать все капитану. Словно Билли только и надо было — сидеть в ногах у капитана преданным псом.

До него дошло понимание, если он потеряет поддержку капитана — он потеряет последнюю опору.

Билли затих, слова больше не рвались наружу, но и желанного успокоения он тоже не чувствовал.

Флинт зашевелился, заставляя Билли поднять голову, придерживая за подбородок, развернул его к себе лицом.

Билли подумал, что если бы капитан сместил руку на горло, то мог запросто свернуть ему шею. Так же, как Гейтсу.

Флинту было больно смотреть на лицо Билли, еще не до конца зажившее от солнечных ожогов, в глаза, полные мольбы и страха. Ему был знаком этот страх, он понимал, о чем просил его Билли. И колебался.

— Пожалуйста, капитан, — Билли сам не до конца понимал, о чем просит. Боялся даже подумать о том, что можно было попросить.

Только едва заметно кивнув, скорее для себя, Флинт шире расставил ноги. Он крепко обхватил Билли за затылок, надавливая, понуждая опуститься лицом еще ниже, ближе к паху.

В любую минуту в палатку могли зайти, но ни одного из них это уже не волновало.

Трясущимися руками Билли неловко расстегнул штаны, Флинт немного приподнялся, помогая их спустить, оголяя член, окруженный рыжими волосами.

Билли никогда этого не делал. Он вжался лицом в пах, притираясь щекой к жестким волосам, а потом, отстранившись, обхватил член ладонью, чувствуя, как тот встает. Он неудобно вывернул запястье и несколько раз неуверенно провел по всей длине члена. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Билли наклонился ниже, обхватил губами головку, медленно вбирая в себя больше.

Флинт дернулся и резко надавил Билли на затылок, заставляя его взять в рот настолько, насколько он мог.

Он захлебнулся собственной слюной и случайно задел зубами член. В ответ Флинт больно расцарапал обломанными ногтями кожу на голове.

Билли нашел удобный для себя угол и, направляемый капитаном, ритмично сосал.

Флинт надавил ему на плечи, мягко отстраняя, встал и в одно движение поднял Билли и развернул к себе спиной, заставив опереться на стол. Он целовал взмокший загривок, больно прикусив, когда Билли попытался повернуть голову.

Флинт расстегнул широкий кожаный пояс Билли, одной рукой спустил штаны. Он вздрогнул, но Флинт, задрав рубаху, успокаивающе погладил его по плечам и спине.

— Все хорошо, Билли, все хорошо, — от тихого шепота по спине пробежали мурашки.

Флинт двигал внутри него пальцами, раскрывая. Этого было мучительно мало. Билли больно ткнулся лбом в стол, одной рукой вцепившись в край столешницы, не замечая, как смял какие-то карты.

Не в силах больше терпеть, он сам стал насаживаться на пальцы Флинта. Он изо всех сил пытался не издать ни звука. Убрав пальцы, Флинт медленно толкнулся внутрь. Было немного больно и неприятно, Билли дернулся вперед, пытаясь отстраниться. Флинт ему не позволил, но и сам больше не пытался двигаться.

— Сейчас будет легче.

Флинт неторопливо поглаживал член Билли, сжимая яйца в горсти. Горячая волна возбуждения растекалась от паха. Он задвигался, непроизвольно глубже насаживаясь на член.

Когда Флинт полностью вошел, они оба вздохнули. Сначала Флинт двигался медленно, давая им обоим привыкнуть. Билли приглушенно стонал, закусив костяшки.

Постепенно движения Флинта стали более резкими, он сжал ладонь на шее Билли, сдавливая трахею и понуждая Билли выгнуться. Флинт сильнее вжимался в него, не выходя полностью и заставляя Билли приглушенно стонать на одной ноте.

Не останавливаясь, Флинт обхватил его член, надрачивая, и Билли захлестнуло оргазмом. Он кончил в кулак Флинту, сжав его внутри себя так, что тот зашипел сквозь зубы. А через пару движений кончил и Флинт.

Билли в изнеможении распластался на столе, Флинт вытащил член, но не спешил одеваться и выгонять его. Он накрыл его собой со спины:

— Хороший мальчик, — говорил он, и снова и снова гладил Билли по голове.

Слезы градом катились по щекам Билли, оставляя на смятых картах некрасивые разводы.

Он был выжат досуха и, добравшись до своего лежака, сразу отрубился. Последнее, о чем он подумал — Хьюм оказался не прав. Билли ни разу не вспомнил о нем, пока Флинт трахал его.

Флинт сидел в палатке за столом, машинально разглаживая карты. Он не сомневался, что нынешняя ночь принесет еще много проблем. Но пока все было хорошо.

На рассвете они подняли якорь. В воздухе все также витал запах гниющей рыбы.


End file.
